Knock Out Battle: Naruto vs Luffy vs OC
by 11mrp11
Summary: A fight between my OC (how I originally created him, not what I use in fanfiction), Naruto, and Luffy. Don't Own One Piece or


**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, this is because I'm working on my longest chapter for my fanfiction Konoha Neglected Duo. Don't expect too many chapters like this. I decided to publish a one-shot. This one will be a fight between my OC Marx and how I originally created him as, Luffy from One Piece and Naruto from… Naruto. Enjoy.**

There were three figures on a battle field.

The first was a 19 year old wearing an open red cardigan, rolled up blue jeans, sandals, and a yellow sash. Upon his head was a straw hat bearing a red ribbon along the base. He had black hair and eyes. He had a giant X scar on his chest.

The other was a 16 year old wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and black sandals. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes with 6 whisker marks, three on each cheek. Upon his forehead was a black length of cloth with a metal plate in the middle. It boar a strange spiral mark with a weird point to a corner of the spiral. On the side of his leg was a pouch.

The last was a black haired 20 year old. He wore a plain black hooded cloak that went down to his ankles. There was only one part buttoned, the middle, revealing his other wear. He wore black running shoes, dark blue jeans, and a plain red T-shirt. He had red slit eyes. His skin was extremely pale as well. On his back he held a sword (think of a black hilted master sword without the Triforce) which was sheathed in black sheath. On both sides of his hips he held two silver pistols with black holsters (semi-automatic).

The blond one said, "Before we fight, I'd like to know you're names, mine's Naruto, and I'm a ninja" Both black haired guys nodded. The first one said, "My names Luffy, and I'm a rubber man." Marx smiled innocently and said, "I'm Marx, and I'm a demon." Luffy gained stars in his eyes and said, "Join my crew." Marx said, "Nah, that'd be boring." Luffy looked angry and he started the inevitable fight.

He punched his arm out screaming **Gum Gum Pistol**. Marx just leaned back and said, "That's way to easy to dodge. Marx then charged Luffy and punched him. This launched the rubber man back, though no pain was present. Marx quickly jumped to the side as a few knives almost caught him. Marx pulled out his sword and charged Naruto.

Naruto summoned some clones while he charged. Their arms became blurs as kunai clashed against sword. Then a call of **Gum Gum Twin Pistol **was heard. Both combatants were punched. They came back to reveal Luffy unharmed. Naruto recovered firsts charge at the rubber man. Naruto then charges his fist with chakra and swings at Luffy. Luffy, knowing that they didn't have Haki, thought this wouldn't hurt. That's until it connected and he was punched back.

Naruto had to quickly dodge a bullet aimed at his head. He turned to see Marx with an insane smile on his face. Marx disappeared in a weird mist of dark petals only to reappear in front of Naruto. Marx could have shot the pistol and killed Naruto right here, but being himself he likes to goof around so he puts it to Naruto's head and says, "Bang!" all of a sudden Marx his punched to the ground, which creates a crater.

Since no grunt was heard, Luffy believed he was out when, Marx came back up with a bleeding head, still smiling. Marx charged his hand with Chaos essence and swung at Luffy. Luffy quickly dodged, but before he knew it Marx was on his hands and spin kicked Luffy in the face causing him to fly back. Naruto ran forward and stabbed Marx in one of his hands and kicked Marx away.

Naruto making the same mistake as Luffy believed he was out for the count. Marx, just got right back up. His nose was bent in a weird way and the kunai was still in his hand. Marx didn't show any pain in taking the kunai out and fixing his nose. Naruto grimaced at this. Marx said, "Sorry, don't feel pain. My pain receptors are broken." Marx then charged and swung his sword at Naruto getting a cut onto his chest. It wasn't deep, but it got him none the less. Naruto winced until it started to heal quickly. Marx looked curious until he was forced to dodge a fist.

Marx swung at his attacker when, Luffy jumped back. Marx and Naruto copied the action. Marx just said, "I'd rather finish this now how 'bout it?" Naruto and Luffy nodded. Luffy activated Haki into his fist and activated gear second. His fist caught on fire. Naruto held a screeching blue shuriken with a blue ball in the middle. Marx just took a street fight stance. Naruto yelled **Rasenshuriken** and threw the wind star. Luffy's arm caught on fire and he yelled **Red Hawk**. Marx just charged the two attacks. He let the fire punch get him in the stomach burning his insides. He quickly dodged a giant wind dome, but lost an arm in the process, causing him to bleed.

Marx landed and pouted. He said, "Those are some nice moves, man I won't get this arm back for another hour, such a hassle. Anyways, my turn." Marx then jumped at Naruto. Naruto swung a fist only for Marx to disappear in his black petals, to appear behind him. Marx swung his only arm back and knocked Naruto out.

He turned to Luffy and yelled **Chaos Rupture** an explosion shot Luffy up, Marx then jumped right up with Luffy. Luffy tried to punch Marx only for Marx to grab it. Marx then spun Luffy around so he was standing on his back. Marx let them fall to the ground. A crater formed and Marx drop elbowed onto Luffy, his elbow charged with his Chaos essence, knocking him out.

Marx looked at the two and said, "Eh, I'm too bored to kill them. I might do it next time though."

**Thank you for reading. My OC Marx is overpowered and if you're wondering he took the hits on purpose due to his pain receptors being jacked up. Also, even on demon standards he is insane making him make weird decisions. He also isn't good or evil, just dose whatever the heck he wants. Or at least how I originally made him. I fixed him to fit in different fanfiction though, anyways, hope you enjoyed BYE!**


End file.
